


Destiny and Tentacles

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Go Sorcerers!, Happy Tentacle Tuesday!, Idiots in Love, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: When Arthur is gored in the left arse-cheek by a raging unicorn, it changes everything.Or, Arthur's latent magical ability is unlocked and Merlin finds himself incredibly, helplessly, embarrassingly turned on by his King's unique manifestation of magic. Tentacle sex ensues.(Happy Tentacle Tuesday!)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 47
Kudos: 342
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge Prompt - Tentacles
> 
> Dedicated to Tentacle-Sensei Kirby. You're an inspiration in the areas of tentacle porn and mermaid sexual anatomy. Credit for the title to Fifty & Safaria. I'm not sure which one of you coined it, but you guys have the best brains.

“He’s going to be _fine_ , Merlin,” Gwaine rolled his eyes as Merlin fluttered anxiously around the sleeping King.

“I—I know that,” Merlin collapsed in a nearby chair. His fingers itched to touch Arthur, to ensure that he was— _okay, breathing, alive_ — but that was nothing new. Camlann had been two years prior, but Merlin had never forgotten the desperation, the blind, panicked fear, of almost losing his King.

“You’re sure that—”

“Yes,” Gaius interrupted, not unkindly. “The effect of the horn was not dangerous to Arthur’s well-being. It just has the side-effect of unlocking any latent magical abilities. We’ll know more when he awakens. If he does have magic, you’ll guide him through it, Merlin.”

“If Arthur does have—” Gwaine substituted a wiggly-fingered gesture for the word, “Uther will rise from his grave to shit a kitten.”

Merlin didn’t even bother to look in Gwaine’s direction when he launched a pillow forcefully at the snickering man’s face with a flick of his head.

“Oof,” Gwaine tipped backwards from the force of the feathered projectile and promptly knocked over Leon and Lancelot.

“The King needs his rest,” Gaius said reproachfully.

“I’ll need to do some research,” Merlin stood and shook out the cloak that Arthur insisted he wear as part of his Court Sorcerer uniform, red and emblazoned with the Pendragon seal. He casually stepped over the dogpile of knights to stride towards the door.

Gwaine groaned, “He was so much cuter when he didn’t have claws.”

He got double smacked with the pillow for his trouble.

* * *

Arthur's journey back to consciousness came in gentle waves. He became aware of gentle fingers carding through his hair, then, the scent of rosemary and alyssum, familiar and soothing. 

“Merlin?” 

The hand in his hair froze and dropped away. Arthur struggled into a seated position, slapping away Merlin’s attempts to help him. However, he gratefully accepted the glass of water, draining it in three large swallows.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin was smiling, relief crinkling the corners of his jewel-bright eyes.

“I’m fine, peachy, now tell me what the hell happened!”

“How much do you remember?” Merlin seemed hesitant.

“I remember getting gored in the arse with a unicorn horn. Then you flailing and panicking like a girl,” Arthur enjoyed Merlin’s eyebrow twitch. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Well after you were stupid enough to insult the unicorn—”

“How was I supposed to know that they understand humans?”

“They’re magic, Arthur, _magic_. And of course he’s going to get pissed if you yell obscenities just because he was in our path.”

“He was huge! Taking up all the space! And we were on a deadline, Merlin!”

“You called him ‘Lord Conehead’ and implied he was fat!”

Arthur bristled, “He refused to move… and he was definitely overweight.”

“Anyway, after _Lord Conehead_ stabbed you in the left cheek with his horn and tossed you into a tree. I did my best to heal you and we rushed you back to Camelot,” Merlin frowned, eyes downcast as a more serious expression swept away his smile.

“Well, my arse feels fine, just a bit sore, so you’re not _completely_ shite at healing spells anymore,” Arthur kept his voice light, trying to bring back even a hint of Merlin’s beautiful grin.

“Yes,” Merlin hesitated. “However, being pierced by a unicorn horn has a certain effect. One that the druids have used for many generations in certain rituals.”

“...So what does it do?” Arthur asked, half afraid, half morbidly curious.

“it... unlocks latent magical ability.”

“Impossible,” Arthur snorted, “I don’t have magic.”

“...You were born of magic, Sire,” Arthur’s head snapped up, it wasn’t often that Merlin used his title seriously. “You’ve always had magic inside of you, now we just have to figure out if you can use it.”

Arthur could tell that Merlin was expecting him to freak out. He rolled his eyes, magic was now welcome in Camelot and he had learned enough about it to understand that it was just a tool. The user decided if it would be used for good or evil.

“Well, let’s get started.”

* * *

“Arthur, you’re saying it wrong! It’s ‘Ongebrin _gan_ ’ not ‘Onge _brin_ gan’!”

“This is impossible,” Arthur groaned. “We’ve been at this for an entire week, I think we’ve established that I cannot use magic.”

“It takes more than a week to figure that out!”

“I’m tired of this nonsense. Yesterday, you made me stare into a tub of water for hours. The only future I scryed was me with my hands throttling your skinny neck,” that beautiful, lickable, pale, delicious-looking expanse of—

“You’re related to a Seer, it made sense to test if you—”

“Let’s not forget the day before when you made me talk to the fire like a raving idiot.’ Beauteous flame, I evoke thee, elemental force of fire, of passion and destruction!’ Honestly _Mer_ lin, the people would think their King had gone mad if they caught me gibbering into the hearth like a daft fool.” The only fire that Arthur really wanted to evoke was within Merlin, stroke it until he was burning with need for—

“You’re so hot-headed! It made sense to think that your abilities may be elemental in nature!” 

“Oh and let’s not forget when you made me stare at you and try to project my thoughts into your head. I nearly keeled over dead from boredom.” A bald faced lie, he had spent the torturous time period drinking in Merlin’s features and trying not to think about pulling that full-bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping until it was red and swollen and puffy—

“I feel like you’re not truly believing in your own ability,” Merlin insisted, derailing Arthur’s increasingly dirty thought-stream. “Magic is powered and guided by emotion. You have to feel _it_ or else you can’t will _it_ to follow your command.”

“I’ve been trying,” Arthur frowned. “...I think we can give up on this notion now. I don’t have magic.”

Merlin nodded slowly, “Well, if you really can’t feel anything, then maybe that’s what this means.” Then he took the seat opposite Arthur at the table, “I can’t say I’m not relieved.”

“And why’s that?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“You’d be intolerable with magic. You’d use it to terrorize the squires, throw items at me when you’re bored and-“

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur snapped, already annoyed with what was sure to be a long babbling list. 

And to his surprise, Merlin did.

Arthur’s head snapped up, entirely sure that Merlin must be dying if he had followed that particular order.

Merlin eyes were wide, face twisted in an expression of dumbfounded shock. He was struggling to speak but his mouth seemed to have been muffled by an invisible hand, not allowing anything out other than a couple of muffled squeaks.

It was dreadfully cute.

But it wasn’t Merlin’s damnable ability to be adorable that caused Arthur to freeze. It was his own reflection in those large, fathomless blue eyes.

His eyes were burning brilliant gold.

* * *

As predicted, Arthur with magic was a menace.

Mostly to Merlin’s ability to _breathe and think and function and walk_ without stumbling because his cock was harder than Excalibur.

Like most things when it came to Arthur, his magic did not follow the usual rules. It was similar to Merlin’s, instinctual and sensitive to his whims. Unlike Merlin, Arthur had greater control of his magic even as a novice. It almost made Merlin jealous. 

The first time Merlin witnessed Arthur knocking Gwaine aside and then holding him down with his magic, he almost came in his pants.

To everyone else, it appeared as if Gwaine was held down by an invisible force. However with Merlin’s magical sight, he could see the tendrils of magic holding Gwaine down. They streamed out of Arthur’s body like extra appendages, translucent and shimmering gold. Merlin counted six of them, around the thickness of his forearm, each securing a limb and one pressing down against Gwaine’s neck and the other at his hips.

Fuck, Merlin wanted Arthur to hold him down just like that, spread-eagled and completely at his mercy.

He didn’t notice Arthur’s eyes following his hurried retreat as he ducked into the empty armoury, tucking himself into the corner between a barrel of sand and a rack of spears. 

His fingers shook as he unlaced his breeches and he curled a desperate hand around his aching cock. The thought of Arthur, eyes molten gold, head thrown back in exhilarated laughter, his power causing an invisible breeze to play through his gilded strands, was too much to take. He pumped, once, twice, and came on the third stroke, splattering hot cum all over the stone floor.

He slumped back against the wall and tried to catch his breath, shivering with the aftershocks of sensation. He groaned and slid bonelessly down the wall, dropping his head into his hands pathetically.

He was so _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, if you dont mind. (✯◡✯)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation was written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge #4: At the Limit
> 
> I meant this to be just pure filth. Maybe with some degradation kink thrown in there for fun. But of course, the boys got all soft and sweet on me.

“Merlin, wait! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been avoiding me!” ” Merlin froze, one foot just an inch from the doorway.

One of Arthur’s magical limbs brushed by his hip and curled around the door handle, yanking it firmly shut and trapping Merlin inside.

Merlin squeaked in alarm. 

The same tentacle twined sinuously around his waist and flipped him around, holding him firmly, the magic vibrating against his skin even through his shirt. 

He raised his eyes and was caught, fawn in the sight of a crossbow, in the hypnotizing beauty of Arthur’s golden eyes. 

His knees buckled and Arthur made a soft noise of surprise. Three more appendages shot forward and wrapped around his hips, the back of his knees and around his shoulders, fully supporting his weight.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Arthur stepped closer and Merlin’s heart threatened to beat straight through his chest. Trapped between Arthur’s hot body and the firm, magical tentacles, he was mere seconds away from hyperventilating.

Arthur leaned in closer and Merlin closed his eyes, breathing now coming in harsh, gasping pants. The tip of the appendage around his shoulder wriggled up and gently caressed his neck in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture. 

It snapped Merlin’s last thread of control.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned, long, low and needy, his body sagging bonelessly against the warm, pulsating restraints.

“Fuck,” Arthur growled and pushed forward until Merlin was pressed tight against the door

“Ah—no—,” Merlin gasped, eyes hazed with lust, cock so hard it ached fiercely.

“Shit Merlin,” Arthur’s tentacles tightened around him. “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” The tip of the appendage around his hips snaked forward and down to brush gently against the telling bulge tenting his breeches. 

Merlin arched his neck at the sensation, head thumping back painfully against the door. Arthur seemed to take that as an invitation and ghosted his lips across the skin of his collarbone, pressing a gentle kiss to the juncture where his shoulder sloped into the curve of his neck. 

“Fuck Merlin, do you have a magic kink?”

That forced a breathy laugh from Merlin and his stupid mouth decided to spit out damning truths before he could exercise any restraint, “More like I have an Arthur kink and the magic just amplifies it by a thousand.”

Arthur laughed, sweet and jubilant, and the vibrations against Merlin’s hypersensitive skin were too much. If he could have, he would have pushed Arthur away, just so he could draw one full breath, think one complete string of thought, to clear the heavy haze that had fallen over him like a thick layer of humid, summer heat. However, the tentacles were like manacles, forcing him flush against the solid door, flush against Arthur’s somehow even more solid body. 

"This is payback then,” Arthur’s voice was a dark, satisfied purr against Merlin’s cheek. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to hold myself back when your eyes glow gold?” 

A tentacle snuck into his breeches, brushing whisper soft against his sensitive tip, spreading a copious burst of precum over the head and down the shaft of the aching flesh. Merlin gasped and bucked into the teasing caress. The phantom limb around his hips tightened almost painfully and Merlin whimpered, held completely immobile and so needy he was on the verge of tears.

Arthur captured his desperate cry with kiss, and the angle was all wrong, the contact not at all enough, until the tentacle around his neck slid across his throat, up to his chin and pushed him to tilt his head. It was perfect, the firm press of Arthur’s soft lips pushing against his, the slide of his tongue caressing, hot and sweet.

Arthur pulled away but the tentacle against Merlin’s throat prevented him from following. He whimpered, eyes locked on those spit-slick lips, one corner of that talented mouth pulling into a satisfied, arrogant smirk. 

“How long have you had this ‘Arthur kink’, Merlin?”

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but the tentacle in his pants chose that moment to wind sinuously around him, enveloping his cock in curls and folds of hot, pulsating magic. His balls tightened, drawing up hard against his body, the orgasm promising to be the best, the most mind-melting he had ever experienced...

The tip of the tentacle tightened hard around the base of his length and Merlin let out an involuntary sob at the sensation, his cock twitching helplessly, unable to release. 

“How long?” 

“Always,” Merlin managed, the word a desperate, mindless keen. 

His eyes slammed shut as the appendage around his cock swirled and squeezed and tugged while still maintaining a tight grip on the base.

“Arthur,” he whispered, torn and wrecked. 

The heat of Arthur’s body faded away, the magic tentacles remained but loosened, enough that Merlin could easily pull away if he wanted. The tentacle in his pants lingered for a moment and then slowly slithered away. Merlin blinked his eyes open and focused drunkenly on the image of Arthur, sitting on the edge of his bed, naked and gorgeous, one hand outreached towards him, palm up, beckoning.

“Do you want this, Merlin?”

And Merlin knew Arthur. Knew him on a level deeper than skin or thought or sound. So when Arthur said those words, Merlin understood that what Arthur really meant was, _“Do you want me?”_

There was nothing Merlin wanted more. Except for Arthur’s happiness. And if the two things he wanted most in the world somehow aligned, like a rare eclipse, then...

Merlin looked up at Arthur and he realized that it was fear freezing him in place. Two paths diverged in front of him and there was no route leading back. If Merlin took that step, down that sun-dappled path, tumbled down with Arthur into his soft, decadent bed, then it was a decision they could never take back. 

The sunlight streamed in through the window, unrepentant and blinding. It swirled around Arthur, bathing his outstretched hand in a blinding, beckoning beam. And Merlin smiled because he had always been Arthur’s in the darkness, in shadow and whispers and secrets. ... _Perhaps._ Perhaps he could be Arthur’s in the light too.

He took a step, then another, then he was running, crashing into Arthur in a frenetic ball of passion and clumsy affection, knobbly knees, sharp elbows and beaming, brilliant smiles. Arthur fell back against the bed, a laughing rush of air expelling from his lips, hands scrambling to hold Merlin steady, to slot them together as closely as skin and skin could be.

“Always,” Merlin said again, pushing all his love, trust, and need into the word, willing Arthur to understand that this was everything he has always wanted but thought he could never have. That Arthur was _everything_.

Arthur’s eyes darkened, and a sudden harsh tearing sound caused Merlin to flinch. He didn’t connect the noise with his own clothing until he felt a burst of cool air against his sensitive nipples, the texture of Arthur’s magical tentacles a vibrating, silky heat against the trembling skin of his naked thighs. 

“I want to fuck you open with my magic,” Arthur growled and Merlin found himself teetering back on the edge, pushed and pulled as easily as a marionette by Arthur’s dirty, beautiful words. Absently, and not for the first time, he thought of how fitting it was that Arthur’s magic had manifested in this physical form. His insufferable, controlling, _gorgeous_ King could now even more easily manipulate him to his every whim without physically lifting a finger.

Arthur’s hands trailed possessively over Merlin’s body, stroking down the curve of his back, scratching through the fine treasure trail of hair leading down to his leaking cock, kneading his thumbs against the jut of his prominent hip bones. 

Two of Arthur’s magical tentacles slithered down his body to settle on his arse. They teased his skin, stroking and sliding over his heated flesh. One tentacle grabbed firmly onto the meat of Merlin’s right cheek and pulled outward. The other, a smaller tentacle, around the thickness of two of Arthur’s fingers, brushed softly against the skin of his pucker, sending tingles of pleasure up and down Merlin’s spine.

“Is this okay?” Arthur murmured softly and Merlin made some kind of garbled noise, his hands clenching tightly on Arthur’s shoulders as he pushed back against the gentle pressure at his entrance.

The tip of the tentacle, a narrow rounded nub, pushed firmly at his clench until it breached the tight flesh by bare millimeters. Somehow, and Merlin wasn’t sure if Arthur had used the oil tucked into his bedside drawer or if it was his magic, it was dripping wet and slick, easing the initial burn. It wiggled and squirmed, bypassing tight rings of muscle to push deeper, deeper, and _deeper_ still. Merlin clawed helplessly at Arthur’s shoulders, biting at his lip desperately to hold in all the desperate noises that threatened to slip out.

“You’re so lovely,” Arthur breathed reverently, sweeping achingly gentle fingers against Merlin’s bottom lip, pulling gently to release the reddened flesh from the firm grip of Merlin’s teeth. 

“Please Arthur,” Merlin gasped, pressing back into the delicious sensation of being penetrated. “Please, I need more.”

The tentacle within him drew back in a slow, smooth motion and then thrust forcefully back in. Merlin cried out, falling forward on top of Arthur’s chest, his neglected cock dragging sinfully against Arthur’s sculpted stomach. It was a different sensation than being fingered or fucked, the tentacle was flexible and velvet-soft, slithering and wiggling against his insides with all the dexterity of a tongue. 

The tentacle thickened inside him and Merlin keened at the pleasure-pain of the stretch. He pushed against Arthur’s chest to sit back astride his lover. Needing more stimulation, he began rocking back against the appendage inside of him.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Arthur rasped, eyes fixed on the golden tentacle penetrating Merlin’s body, “Fuck yourself on it, Merlin. Show me how much you love it.” The appendage dragged roughly against a spot inside of him made Merlin’s vision tunnel to little pinpricks of light.

“Arthur!” Merlin arched his body backwards and screamed, his cock spurting threads of liquid pleasure all over Arthur’s belly. Merlin’s eyes burned furiously gold, his own magic rising around them in a fine gold mist, spreading tingles of heat across their skin.

“Fuck,” Arthur swore violently, then flipped them over. Merlin gazed up at his King’s face vacantly, the intense pleasure still wracking through his frame in involuntary shudders.

Then Arthur was pushing inside him, all heat and steel and glorious, aching stretch. Merlin writhed helplessly against, unsure if he was trying to get Arthur to drive in deeper or to move away because he was so sensitive and wrecked after that mind-numbing orgasm.

Arthur sank into Merlin until he was hilted as deeply as possible. His tentacles twirled around Merlin’s shaking wrists and wrenched them upwards, tightening until they formed shackles. Merlin mewled softly, disoriented, and tugged against the bonds. 

“You feel so good, Merlin,” Arthur rasped. “Tight and hot and so fucking gorgeous for me.” A glittering appendage slithered over his shoulder, down across his chest and flicked against an aching nipple. Merlin jolted at the unexpected touch with a surprised gasp which immediately turned into a sharp moan as Arthur’s cock shifted deliciously inside him with the motion. 

Arthur groaned, sinking down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss that soon turned sloppy. Merlin couldn’t keep up with the pace of their kiss as Arthur slowly, gently, began to move. He turned his head away to breathe harshly against Arthur’s cheek as the motions sent shocks of heat sparking low in his belly, his cock began to thicken against his thigh.

Arthur’s cock was so hot, almost unbearably deep and so thick that Merlin couldn’t draw a complete breath. The friction almost bordered on pain but the slight burn almost seemed to heighten the pleasure and Merlin couldn't get enough of the sensation.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s cheek and pulled back, he slid a hand under Merlin’s thigh and hoisted his leg up until his knee was hooked over Arthur’s shoulder. The new position was electric but Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes fixated on the sight of his cock sinking into his hole and he blushed brightly, knowing that he was spread shamelessly wide in this position. 

"A-Arthur," he gasped, drawing his other knee up to try to hide from his King's penetrating gaze. "Stop, ah, looking at me like that."

"But you're gorgeous," Arthur husked, using a tentacle to push Merlin's leg flat against the bed. "So slick and pink and stretched wide around me." He pressed a kiss to the Merlin's thigh, "You're taking me so well, Merlin. So good for me, so perfect... made for me." 

Merlin couldn't look away from those mesmerizing gold eyes, the filthy words only ratcheting up the heat until he felt scorched inside and out by the dazzling heat of Arthur— _his body, his dirty mouth, his beautiful cock, his magic._

Arthur began fucking him faster, his magical appendages now moving restlessly over Merlin’s sweat-slick body. A tentacle surrounded his hard cock and began to undulate and vibrate, pulling and squeezing just off-rhythm to Arthur’s now punishing thrusts. 

Arthur pushed forward, sinking even deeper into Merlin’s clenching, hungry body and angled his hips upwards, striking Merlin’s prostate with every snap of his hips. 

“It’s always been you,” Arthur breathed into Merlin’s hair, tightening his fingers in the damp curls at the base of his neck.

And Merlin was gone. 

The world blurred and his eyes snapped shut, clamping down on Arthur’s cock with excessive force as his body convulsed helplessly in Arthur’s arms. The strong pulse of Arthur’s cock inside of him, soiling him, filling him up, only served to extend Merlin’s orgasm. The dirty side of him loved the thought of Arthur claiming him in this incredibly intimate way, marking him as his.

The haze lifted blissfully slow and Merlin became aware of gentle hands, one rubbing up and down his back and the other caressing his thigh. His cheek was pressed to Arthur’s collarbone and he breathed deeply, relishing the smell of salt and sex. Arthur dropped a lazy kiss into his hair and pulled Merlin more firmly against his body.

“...So,” Arthur began and Merlin could feel the amused rumble vibrate through his chest, “I think I’m going to have to find a way to thank Lord Conehead.”

Merlin groaned.

* * *

“Princess,” Gwaine elbowed Arthur hard in the back causing the King to almost drop the mace he had been twirling menacingly while facing a line of pale-faced squires. Arthur rolled his eyes, giving his most annoying knight the driest look he could possibly manage. 

“A little busy here,” he growled, gesturing towards his soon-to-be victims, some of whom were taking the opportunity to inch further away from their terrifying King.

“Look, how precious,” Gwaine cooed, pointing at the nearby bench at the edge of the training grounds. 

Merlin was splayed out on the wooden seat, fast asleep, feet tucked underneath him and curled up like a kitten. There was a line of drool trailing down his chin and one of his shoes had fallen off his feet. 

Arthur smiled, endeared by the sight, perhaps he had tired Merlin out last night.

Meanwhile, Gwaine had grabbed the pitcher of ice-cold water that George had left out for Arthur and the knights on a nearby ledge. He cackled as he crept towards the sleeping warlock mumbling to himself about ‘payback’ and ‘sweet, sweet revenge’.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and yanked Gwaine back with one of his magical appendages causing the Knight to yelp and fall backwards, spilling water all over himself.

His yelp disturbed Merlin who shot awake abruptly, rapidly blinking sleep from his eyes as he assessed his surroundings. 

He looked from Gwaine, laid flat out on the ground, soaking wet and swearing up a storm, to Arthur, calm and composed with not a hair out of place, to the rest of the Knights who had paused to watch the unfolding drama. Arthur could almost see the gears turn in Merlin’s head as he tried to make sense of this strange scene. 

“Sir Gwaine, I’m putting you in charge of the education of the squires this afternoon. Please ensure that you show them quite thoroughly how to effectively defend against a blunt force weapon,” Gwaine sputtered nonsensical words, turtling desperately as one of Arthur’s tentacles held him firmly on the ground.

“Come Merlin, I think it’s time for a magic lesson,” Arthur stepped forward and offered Merlin his hand.

Merlin’s answering smile was as radiant as the sun peaking out from behind grey clouds after a summer storm and Arthur had to blink sprinkles of rainbow-hued light out of his vision.

Yes, he would definitely need to find a way to thank that blasted unicorn sometime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤷🏽♀️ I don't know people. I'm not sure how a fat unicorn went from being the dastardly antagonist to the UST!solving protagonist of this story... but... stranger things right? 🦄
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you've got the time, because I need to know if this made any sense to the rest of you. Is it just my weird brain that enjoys these ridiculous, borderline-crack scenarios? ~~Shhh, I know it's straight up crack just lemme pretend...~~


End file.
